Pocky Me!
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: 11-11; Tanggal dimana hari akan dipenuhi oleh usaha Asano Gakuhou dan Korosensei berkelut untuk mendekati Karasuma Tadaomi dengan menggunakan sebuah Pocky. Asa(Sr)KaraKoro / Omake : Asa(Jr)Karu Dedicated : Pocky Day! 11 November


**Pocky Me!**

 **Rated :** T+

 **Genre :** Romance / Humor(?)

 **Pairing :** Asa(Sr)KaraKoro; Slight!?xKara

 **Warning :** Boy Lover; Innocent!Karasuma; Crack Pairing; OOC

 _ **Dedicated for 11-11 Pocky Day!**_

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu—**_ _story and character made by Yusei Matsui, fanfiction ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini._

 **.**

"Karasuma-senseeei~" Suara nyaring yang mengganggu sang guru muda berambut hitam dengan mata tajam membuat yang besangkutan menoleh dan menemukan gurita kuning yang muncul dengan sebuah benda terselip di mulutnya.

Sebuah _**pocky**_.

"Makanlah!"

"...huh?" Karasuma mengerutkan dahinya, ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh Korosensei. _Pocky_ itu bahkan masih belum diturunkan oleh Korosensei dan bagaimana ia bisa memakan pocky yang ada disana?

"Ayo, aku menunggu!"

"Kalau kau memang ingin memberiku sesuatu, lakukan dengan benar," Karasuma menggerutu dan mematahkan _pocky_ yang ada di mulut Korosensei. Membuat yang bersangkutan membatu, "baiklah kita mulai mulai pelajarannya..."

Sementara semua murid kelas 3-E yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap miris dan kasihan pada wali kelas mereka yang sekarang memojok di pinggir kelas itu.

.

.

"Karasuma-sensei," Karasuma menoleh kearah sumber suara, saat ia baru saja akan membawakan nilai-nilai dari murid kelas 3-E ke gedung utama. Menemukan sang kepala sekolah yang tersenyum, menghampiri pria berambut hitam itu, "pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Begitulah," Karasuma membungkuk, dan Asano Gakuhou hanya tersenyum penuh arti sebelum melihat jam. Jam makan siang baru berlangsung, masih banyak waktu untuk bersama dengan pria itu, "apakah anda butuh bantuan?"

"Ah, sepertinya kau tampak kelelahan. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan makanan manis untukmu."

"Hm? Ah terima kasih atas tawaran anda," Karasuma mengusap leher belakangnya, entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit tidak enak karena sesuatu.

"Tidak masalah, nah ini—" tanpa babibu, tanpa menunggu persetujuan Karasuma, Asano senior menyelipkan sebuah pocky pada mulut Karasuma, dan tanpa menunggu, ia memasukkan ujung lain _pocky_ itu pada mulutnya. Tangannya menahan tubuh Karasuma untuk mundur, dan perlahan ia menggigit _pocky_ itu hingga mendekat kearah bibir Karasuma.

"NYUAAAH!" Hanya tinggal beberapa centi jarak bibir mereka berdua, saat sebuah tentakel kuning tampak memotong _pocky_ itu hingga memisahkan jarak Karasuma dan Gakuhou, "maaf mengganggu kalian, tetapi aku butuh bantuan Karasuma-sensei untuk tugas di gedung 3-E!"

Karasuma bingung, hanya Asano dan juga Korosensei yang mengerti percakapan tersembunyi dari mereka berdua.

 _'Kau mengganggu momenku dengan Karasuma Tadaomi, Gurita busuk.'_

 _'Memang itu yang aku inginkan. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua melakukan itu?'_

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai lebih cepat saja Karasuma! Ayo, ayo!" Korosensei mendorong punggung Karasuma dan tampak meninggalkan Asano Gakuhou dengan aura mematikan yang hanya ditujukan untuk Korosensei yang membawa pergi pujaan hatinya itu.

Sementara Karasuma? Hanya bisa terdiam bingung melihat dan mencerna apa yang terjadi saat itu.

.

.

"Siapapun yang tidak bisa melakukan permainan _pocky_ itu akan dapat hukuman."

Itu yang membuat Nagisa yang saat itu sedang bermain dengan Rio, Maehara, dan Isogai serta beberapa anak kelas 3-E berjalan bingung dengan sebuah _pocky_ di tangannya. Ia menghela napas, bingung karena Karma tidak ada untuk membantunya.

Hukuman dari Rio dan Kaede? Sepertinya ia akan berakhir memakai pakaian perempuan lagi…

"Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan gurita bodoh itu? Ternyata pada akhirnya tidak ada yang kukerjakan," Karasuma menghela napas, dan berjalan masuk. Menemukan Nagisa yang terdiam, dengan sebuah _pocky_ kembali di tangannya, "Shiota, pelajaran akan dimulai. Habiskan snackmu itu."

"Oh _Pocky_ ini, apakah kau mau Karasuma-sensei?" Nagisa tertawa canggung, sepertinya menyerah mencari 'korban' untuk permainan _pocky_ nya. Ia tidak mungkin meminta Karasuma-sensei untuk membantunya dalam permainan memalukan itu.

"Oh baiklah," Karasuma mengerutkan dahinya, mengambil _pocky_ itu. Namun, bukannya memakannya dengan segera-ia malah menyelipkan snack itu pada mulut Nagisa, dan memasukkan ujung lainnya pada mulutnya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti Gakuhou saat itu, namun-

 _ **CUP!**_

...

Hingga bibir mereka bertemu hanya dalam waktu singkat.

Seluruh murid 3-E menganga, Korosensei yang baru saja tiba membatu. Nagisa yang paling shock dengan itu, hingga ia mundur segera dengan wajah yang merah merona.

"Ka—KARASUMA-SENSEI!?"

"Huh?"

"A—apa yang anda lakukan tadi?" Nagisa menutup mulutnya dengan lengan pakaiannya dan masih menatap shock sang guru.

"Oh, kukira itu adalah cara baru untuk memakan _pocky_. Aku melihat beberapa murid yang melakukan itu, seperti Maehara Hiroto dan juga Isogai Yuuma," dua yang dipanggil dan mendengar tampak tersentak dengan wajah memerah, "dan kurasa Gurita itu akan melakukan itu saat menawariku. Dan Asano-san juga..."

"O—oh..."

"Apakah ada yang salah? Dan wajahmu memerah Shiota Nagisa, jika kau sakit sebaiknya segera ke ruang kesehatan..." Nagisa sweatdrop, siswa kelas 3-E ikut sweatdrop, dan Korosensei sudah menangis patah hati sambil terbang dengan kecepatan 20 Marc.

Dan sepertinya jika Asano Gakuhou membuka rekaman dari CCTV yang entah sejak kapan berada di kelas 3-E, ia akan benar-benar shock dengan apa yang dilihat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sensei, haha…" Nagisa tertawa canggung. Karasuma masih tidak mengerti, dan melanjutkan pelajaran mereka. Sementara Nagisa segera menghampiri Korosensei yang sudah kembali lagi ke SMP Kunugigaoka dan hendak mengubur dirinya di tempat bermain pasir di lapangan.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang gagal berdekatan dengan Karasuma-sensei…"

Dan gumaman lainnya terdengar oleh Nagisa saat itu membuatnya semakin merasa tidak enak. Ia tersenyum canggung, memiringkan badannya dan tampak menatap kearah Korosensei disana, "maafkan aku Korosensei, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya dengan Karasuma- _sensei…_ "

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Nagisa- _kun_. Lagipula Karasuma- _sensei_ juga tidak mengerti kalau hari ini adalah _Pocky Day_ , bahkan tidak tahu _Pocky Game_ itu apa," Korosensei tertunduk lemas, menghela napas berat. Dan ia menjalankan tentakel miliknya yang layu tidak bersemangat meninggalkan Nagisa yang _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya.

Iris biru Nagisa masih menatap kearah Korosensei—

.

.

—tidak disadari semuanya senyuman penuh arti tergambar samar di wajah Nagisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ TAMAT ]**

Cuman pemikiran singkat pas tahu tanggal berapa ini ._.

11-11 (11 November)—Hari Pocky Sedunia! XD beneran kok, katanya sih karena empat deretan angka satu itu melambangkan Pocky yang berjejer. Dan tentu saja Hari Pocky harus dinikmati dengan _Pocky Game~_!

Ada Slight!NagiKara? Emang sengaja XDD Nagisa gitu-gitu kan 'ular' berkedok 'kelinci' XDD

Ada yang masih ngikutin? Yok ke Omake, dibawah—biar bisa ditunjukin kenapa ga ada Karma di cerita atas~

 **OMAKE : Where's Karma?**

 _ **Krauk! Krauk! Krauk!**_

Suara itu terdengar dari ruangan OSIS dimana sang ketua OSIS berambut jingga tampak mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan raut wajah sedikit kaku. Sementara di sofa yang ada dihadapannya, pemuda bersurai merah itu tampak duduk dengan kedua kaki berada diatas meja dengan tidak sopannya.

"Karma… bukannya aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu," siapa yang tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kekasih bukan? Asano Gakushuu menahan diri untuk tidak bertengkar dengan kekasihnya hari itu, "—tetapi apakah kau bisa berhenti memakan _pocky_ itu?"

"Memang kenapa? Aku bosan di kelas, dan menunggumu mengerjakan semua tugas itu membuatku lapar," ia mengambil sebuah lagi _pocky_ berwarna pink—yang memiliki rasa strawberry dan memakannya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Karena Asano dan Karma—yang baru saja menjalankan hubungan yang tidak terduga itu selama 1 bulan, bahkan masih belum pernah berciuman. Bahkan bertemu saja sangat susah, karena kesibukan Asano. Tentu suasana mereka jadi sama tidak enaknya seperti sebelum mereka tidak berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau terangsang melakukan sesuatu?"

Dan wajah merah Asano sukses menjadi jawaban dari lelucon Karma yang sukses juga membuatnya tertawa.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga _pocky_ itu hampir habis. Hanya tinggal satu, dan Karma pada akhirnya berdiri, dan berbalik akan pergi dari ruangan Asano.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi seperti yang kau mau. Hari ini aku tidak perlu menunggumu pulang bukan?" Karma mengibaskan tangannya, sebelah menyelipkan _pocky_ terakhir pada mulutnya sendiri. Namun saat ia akan menurunkan tangannya yang melambai, Asano sudah menahan tangannya.

"Hei—" dan sebelah tangan lainnya mengambil _pocky_ di mulutnya sebelum menggantikannya dengan sebuah ciuman berasa strawberry. Hanya sebentar.

"Kau terlalu manis dengan ke- _tsundere_ -anmu itu Karma, kau kira aku tidak tahu hari apa ini bukan?" Ia menyelipkan kembali _pocky_ di tangannya pada bibir Karma, mendorong tubuh Karma hingga menyentuh dinding di belakangnya hanya berjarak sebuah pocky diantara mereka, Asano tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan lipan bu—"

" _Let's play some game~_ _but don't blame me if I can't stop myself—Karma~"_ dan permainan _Pocky_ Game diantara mereka sepertinya sama sekali tidak akan berakhir hanya dengan habisnya _Pocky_ itu, namun lebih daripada itu.

Dan Karma yakin ia harus membolos hingga jam pulang berbunyi setelah ini.


End file.
